Hellschool
by Abzan342
Summary: Yuna Artodict has everything a teenager could ask for: Popularity, top grades, and the prestigious valedictorian title. But when the school decides her roommate to be Tidus Lochgonski: a real trouble maker and blitz ace, real problems take place.
1. Yuna, Meet Hell

_**Hellschool**_

_Chapter 1: Yuna, Meet Hell  
_

"Okay, Miss Artodict, here we are." A man in a suit told Yuna as he pulled a luxury car in front of Hastings Academy in the metropolis Zanarkand. It was a beautiful day outside and students were on the lawn hanging around, but Yuna wasn't in a good mood like she usually was. Since that she arrived a couple days late from Bevelle, she had no idea who her friends picked as roommates and who she was going to be with. Feeling nervous, Yuna adjusted her red tie that went with her maroon uniform; Hastings was big on formality.

"Thank you, Jackson." Yuna answered as her driver helped her out of the car. She stared at the iron gates separating Hastings from the rest of Zanarkand, and the gigantic lawn in front of the old school.

"Your father instructed me to escort you to the headmaster's office so you will be clear on who you are rooming with this term." Jackson answered leading Yuna into the clearing in front of the gates. "I will bring in your luggage following the headmaster's meeting.

Just like the outside, the inside of Hastings was ancient; nevertheless the school gave off a feeling of superiority and power. The foyer contained a large, mahogany spiral staircase and cathedral ceilings. Students clad in their uniforms were wandering around aimlessley. Since that the term was not to start until the next day, students had time off from their studies.

"This way, Miss Artodict." Jackson told Yuna, gesturing towards a large hallway above the stairs and avoiding a student who was passing by. "The headmaster is not a big fan of lateness; I was here for a number of years in the past."

Yuna groaned. Coming in late and having no input regarding her roommate was the last thing she needed.

"Hey, Yunie, you're here!" An excited and bubbly voice called out. Yuna turned around, seeing her cousin Rikku Bhedal behind her with her friends Lulu, Rinoa, Lenne, Yuffie, and Tifa.

"Rikku!" Yuna answered, giving her cousin a quick hug. "I'm sorry I arrived so late."

"No problemo, what matters is that you're here!" Rikku answered brightly.

"I've got to go, the headmaster wants to see me regarding my roommate." Yuna informed Rikku, leaving her and the other behind. Rikku's face fell.

"Rikku, she doesn't know, does she?" Tifa asked nervously.

"Um, it wasn't my fault, okay? We'll just hope that she forgets..."

For a couple of minutes there, none of the girls said anything.

"Hey, let's go into town and eat! I'm not a big fan of Hastings food!" Rinoa said out loud, catching the other girls' attention. Without warning, and not waiting for Yuna, the six girls sped out of the foyer and into Zanarkand hoping that Yuna would not be angry at them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Damn it; why does Mika want to see me?" _Tidus thought angrily to himself, referring to the headmaster, Mika Seemart. Instead of being outside with his friends, he was stuck inside the main office waiting for the headmaster. He had been waiting for over half an hour; Mika had work to do and an endless amount of meetings to attend.

While Tidus was still rambling to himself, Yuna and Jackson entered the office. Tidus stared intently at Yuna; there was only one phrase to describe her--drop dead gorgeous. It wasn't just her uniform that was interesting. Tidus loved everything from her coffee-colored hair down to her long slender legs. However, her most interesting trait were her bicolored eyes; her left eye was a deep cerulean and the other emerald.

"Miss Yuna, please wait here. I must speak to the headmaster regarding important matters." Yuna sat down in a seat not too far from Tidus, and Jackson walked off into Mika's office. Just like any other girl, Yuna paid no attention to Tidus as she sat down. Tidus, on the other hand, was eager to make the first move with her.

"So, um...you new here?" Tidus asked, his voice dripping with nervousness. Yuna looked calmly at him, her hands in her lap.

"No, I just arrived late, thank you." She answered, not looking at him once more.

"Oh yeah. Weren't you the girl who was said to sleep with every guy last year?" Tidus asked, his mouth a lopsided grin. Yuna looked disgusted at this statement.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, uh, everyone said that! Yeah! Everybody said that!" Tidus added shrugging his shoulders.

"You---you don't know what you're saying!" Yuna was blushing ferverently from embarassment at this; she didn't sleep with anyone in her junior year. "Go away! I have no time to talk to people like---"

"---Miss Yuna, the headmaster would like to see you now." Jackson called out, opening the office door for her. Yuna looked glad for once to see the headmaster, after all she wouldn't have to continue her conversation with Tidus.

"Thank you, Jackson." Yuna answered getting up and heading over to Mika's private office. When Yuna entered, she had shut the door behind her after Jackson walked in.

"Good day, Miss Yuna." Replied Mika sitting across from Yuna in a leather chair. He was dressed in a large maroon robe and tie, Hasting's school colors. "Welcome to yet another year at Hastings."

"Thank you." Yuna answered nervously. "If I might ask, why did you summon me today?"

"Ah, I was just about to bring that up." Mika answered.

"If it involves my valedictorian letter, then---"

"No, this meeting involves your course schedule, as well as some other matters. We had to adjust your agenda at the last minute." Mika reached into a drawer under his desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment. "The order of your classes tomorrow start from the top."

Yuna took the paper from Mika and looked at her schedule.

1-AP English 4-Trepe, Quistis

2-Algebra 3 Trig-Gauntkaya, Auron

3-Al Bhed 6-Gasredding, Nhadala

4-AP Spiran History-Loire, Laguna

5-Health-Highwind, Cid

6-Phys. Ed.-Wallace, Barrett

7-AP Chemistry-Dr. Ross, Aki

8-Photography 3-von Rosenberg, Basch

(_A/N_: For those of you who haven't seen FF: Spirit Within---actually I haven't seen it either---Aki Ross is the main character)

"Miss Artodict, there is another topic I must discuss with you." Mika told Yuna, after she finished reading the list. "Jackson, there is a young man who I am to speak with now. Would you mind bringing him in? Miss Artodict, you can wait here."

"Of course, headmaster." Wallace answered opening the door to the office and bringing Tidus into the room. Yuna's insides froze; what was _he _doing here?

Tidus sat down in the leather chair next to Yuna, glancing at her quickly.

"Both of you, we need to discuss your room assignments. Since that the two of you have the same agenda, I had felt that getting this over together would save time." Mika told Yuna and Tidus.

"Sir, about my roommate selection..." Yuna began.

"No, there is no need for that. The dean has already made that decision." Mika answered calmly. Yuna's face blanched; who was her new roommate?

"So, I guess I'm by myself this year again..." Tidus spoke out loud glumly.

"As for you, Tidus, the same decision has been made for you as well. This year you will have a roommate."

"Really? That's great news!" Exclaimed Tidus. "Who is it?"

Tidus and Yuna did not notice the smirk on Mika's face.

"Yuna Artodict, meet Tidus Lochgonski, your new roommate."

The only sound after Mika's words was a loud thud---without warning, Yuna fainted. It was going to be a _long _year.

_A/N:_ So, how'd I do? I really wanted to finish this chapter before tomorrow (Saturday, the 9th) since that I'm leaving for camp and everything. Please, review! This is my next major fic besides Death's Apprentice and hearing feedback is what I need!

-Abzan342

PS-For people who didn't have last names in any of the FF games, I made anagrams of words/phrases for the heck of it:

Yuna Artodict-Dictator

Tidus Lochgonski-School King

Rikku Bhedal-Al Bhed

Auron Gauntkaya-Katana Guy

Nhadala Gasredding-Sand Digger


	2. Reaquainted

_Chapter 2: Reaquainted_

"How long has she been out?"

"At least three hours or so."

"We'd better explain to Yunie what happened before she gets all evil and stuff."

These were the voices that Yuna heard as she struggled to keep her tired self awake. Finally, her eyes opened and she shot up out of the bed she was in.

"Where---no, _what _am I doing here?" Yuna asked, looking at her surroundings. She was in the nurse's office at Hastings, and Selphie, Tifa, Rikku, Lenne, and Rinoa were right beside her.

"Lulu and Yuffie went to get Gippy and Wakka for me! So we're all just chillin' until the four of the arrive!" Rikku answered, a large grin plastered on her face. "If you're feeling better then maybe we can get you out of here for some fresh air."

"I'm feeling fine, thanks. But what exactly happened?" Yuna asked. All of the others exchanged nervous glances.

"First of all, you fainted in the headmasters. Your driver told us after you were brought in here." Told Lenne after breaking an awkward silence. "And you've been out for a while since then."

"Why? Was I sick?"

"From what we heard, Mika told you that your new roommate was Tidus and you, uh, passed out before you hit the ground." Selphie answered nervouly.

Yuna's face blanched; she had thought that sharing a room with her worst nightmare really _was _a nightmare.

"So if I'm with him, then who are all of you rooming with?" Yuna questioned, sitting up straighter than before.

"Well, Selphie's with Tifa, Rikku and Lenne are together, Lulu's with, um...what's her face..."

"Paine Archored." Lenne finished, ending the sentence for Rinoa. "And of course, Yuna's with---"

"Me, who else?" It took everyone a couple of seconds to get the fact that Tidus had been in the room for the past five minutes. "Don't worry ladies, I'll take good care of her."

The other girls in the room didn't say anything. Rinoa was looking at her feet, Rikku was pretending to see something interesting on the wall next to Yuna, and the others were looking anywhere except at Tidus.

"Ouch, the awkward silence..." Tidus said out loud, nervously flattening the top of his hair. In the past he and his friends used to hang out from time to time with the girls in front of him. But times had changed ever since Yuna had become his roommate; Yuna's crowd found the situation unnerving. As for Tidus' group, well Tidus hadn't told them the situation yet.

"Are you finished?" Tifa asked impatiently, tapping the tip of her boot on the floor. "Because we'd like some _alone _time with Yuna. Now."

"She has a point, mister." Rikku told hotly, stepping in front of Yuna's bed cautiously. "What are you doing in here, anyway?"

"Mika asked me to, uh..." Tidus began, putting his hands carefully in his jean pockets. "Take Yuna to her dorm and show her around. Since that she's rooming with me she won't be at Lancaster anymore. Hey, I have proof if all of you don't believe me."

The other girls including Yuna stared at Tidus like he was some kind of crazy maniac. But at Hastings, anything that the Headmaster ordered would happen without question.

"Fine." Rikku answered coolly. "But make sure to have Yuna back before dinner; the girls and I are all having one final get-together in town before tomorrow."

"Deal." Tidus answered, watching as Yuna slowly got out of the bed. "But if she's still tired then maybe I should wait---"

"---It's fine." Yuna finished. "I haven't been here in ages anyways."

"Yunie..." Rikku pulled her aside and the other girls crowded around them. Tidus just asumed that this was another one of those 'girl talk events' that he'd heard about often, so he didn't bother with them.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Rikku asked suspiciouly. "It's only this is because we don't want you fainting again when _he's _around."

"It'll be fine, Rikku. I mean, I'm not his biggest fan and all that, but what's the worst that could happen?" Yuna answered glancing over at Tidus quickly.

"Well, what's a guy's first impression when he's showing you the bedroom where you two will sleep for a whole year?" Lenne asked darkly.

"He'll---hey! That won't happen!" By this time Yuna was blushing heavily, but nonchalantly turned her face away so she wouldn't be noticed.

"Okay, but it's your funeral if something does come up." Selphie answered.

"Look, I'll tell you all how things go at dinner later, okay?" Yuna told the group. "Don't worry, I'll be on my guard."

With that statement finished Yuna slowly walked over to Tidus, who had decided to move out into the hall. However, Rikku and the others were still untrustworthy of Tidus getting ahold of Yuna once again.

"Rinoa, do us a favor and scout the lovebirds." Rikku told her surprised friend. "This is just so nothing..._unfortunate _happens between the two of them."

"Why me?"

"Hey, you're in her dorm, you might as well see if anything interesting happens between the two of them." Lenne told her encouragingly.

"If Yuna or Tidus notices you then you can just come running back to us and we'll take him down from there." Selphie answered. "Capiche?"

"Fine." Rinoa agreed at last, slowly peering out the door to see if Tidus and Yuna were gone. When she looked out the two were already halfway down the long hall.

POV: Tidus

Great, just when I thought I could get some alone time with Yuna her girlfriends all step in on me.Well, maybe not _that _kind of _alone time, _but whatever. Hey, if she's to be my roommate from here until June I may as well get to know her better instead becoming her worst enemy, right?

Nothing really happened after we left the nurse's office, except walking over to the Harrows dorm. Basically, Hastings has a system where everyone is divided into houses, also known as dormitories where we all sleep, hang out, and stuff like that. Yuna and I are in Harrows, alongside Wakka, Seifer, Rinoa, and Yuffie. You know, the whole 'house-system' kinda reminds me of Henry Phatter and---

"Tidus!" Yuna's sharp whisper immediately caught my attention.

"What?"

She stopped suddenly, glancing quickly behind her.

"Did you hear someone behind us just now?"

"No, why?" But I imagine someone _was _following us; Rikku's gang is like that. She's always involved in everyone's business, so having quiet time is something that is nonexistant around here.

"Just wondering." Yuna answered, walking on with me right behind her.

As I was saying, there are four dorms at Hastings: Devon, Lancaster, Harrows, and Amherst. Hey, the first day I got here the names and such did confuse me, but I got used to it eventually. The past three years here I was at Devon, which is said to host the wildest parties around. I'm pretty sure Yuna came from Lancaster, where the top students go.

"Um, where are we this year?" Yuna asked quietly, slowing down a bit.

"We're at Harrows this year, along with Yuffie, Rinoa, Wakka, and Seifer." I answered, surprised that Yuna actually managed to speak to me. At least Wakka's there with me; I don't know Seifer too well. There are other students there as well, but the six of us are the only seniors this year.

Wanting back to get back to my room early, I began to walk a little faster, Yuna starting to catch up. I was just about to turn a corner when Yuna spoke again.

"Do you even know _where _we're going?" She asked suspiciously, causing me to glance at her quickly.

"I might, but then again I---"

WHAM! That's the price I get when thinking about Yuna and not looking where I'm going.

"Hey, what's the big idea---oh." I had just fallen on Yuna's feet after I rammed my forehead into the front of my soon-to-be Math teacher and Blitzball coach. Yuna slid her feet from out underneath my head and I slowly stood up, embarrassed as hell.

"Hello, Sir Auron." Yuna greeted bowing slightly. I've heard Auron and her dad go way back, so Auron's pretty lenient around her. Besides, Yuna was his top student Sophomore year.

"Good day to you too, Yuna." Auron answered passively. "And as for you..."

I was just about to walk away when Auron stopped me suddenly. Not with his hand to pull me back, but his cold piercing gaze. I wasn't looking at him when he stared at me, but still I knew what was going on.

"Hi Auron." I answered simply, turning around to face him. His eyes under his dark sunglasses narrowed suspiciously at me; yep, it was the freeze-glare-of-death again.

"You should be careful." Auron scolded us quietly. "Accidents do happen."

"Of course. Sir Auron, do you know where the Harrows dorm is?" Great. Thanks to my 'lack of direction' Yuna turns to the old windbag for help.

"Keep going down this hall and up two flights of stairs. Harrows is the only dorm that's a part of the main building here." Auron answered gesturing his hand in the direction we were not heading in. "Tidus, surely you knew that?"

"I did." I answered gritting my teeth. "But we wanted to double check with a teacher."

"Hmph. Move along, you two." Auron pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose and walked away dismissively. Yuna and I went in the _right _direction this time, the one that Auron pointed out for us. "And remember Tidus, our first practice is tomorrow after school at seven o'clock, so don't forget."

I fingered Auron when he wasn't looking, the douche bag. Even to this day I still don't know how I've managed to deal with him and his annoying personality.

POV: Yuna

This has to be the strangest day of my life, yet at the same time, I'm enjoying it somewhat. I mean, Tidus happens to be one of the biggest idiots in school, but from what I heard has a godly bodythat can turn your insides into jelly. Well, I may be rooming with a no-brainer for a whole year, but at least he's a good looking one, right?

"Here we are." Tidus said out loud, startling me somewhat. After several flights of stairs, we had finally made it to the end of a very large hallway. A large poster of a chocobo was on the wooden doorway, as well as a placque engraved 'Harrows: Home of the Chocobos' on it. Each of the houses has its own mascots, Harrows a Chocobo, Lancaster a Tonberry, Devon a Moogle, and Amherst a Cait Sith. Unlike other schools, who play sports against other ones, the Hastings dorms play against each other.

"You coming in?" Tidus startled me again, but this time he was holding the door open in front of me.

"Right, sorry." I blushed slightly, walking into the dorm.

What was in front of me, however, I did not expect at all, and neither did Tidus.

"Oh no...Wakka's done it again."

_A/N: Wow, that was a pretty bad ending, but oh well. I'm pretty bad at that stuff. _

_Once again, 10,000 apologies for the immensely long wait. I figured I'd make this chapter longer than normal to make up for the delay. With the tennis camp, two more weeks of private lessons, and finally tennis practice with my school team, I've had virtually no time at all to write or think of any ideas. I'll be sure next time to get chapters in more quickly in the future._

_-Abzan342_

_PS-It wasn't until the end of this chapter when I realized that Hastings Academy is very much like Hogwarts from Harry Potter, with the whole house-systems, the mascots, and everything else. But those are the only real similarities; Hellschool doesn't follow the plotline from HP at all._

Here's the anagram for Paine's last name:

Archored-Hardcore


	3. I Hate Everything About You

_**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy X and X-2...I'd _like _to own them, but that'll never happen._

_I Hate Everything About You_

Things could have looked worse.

But in this situation, Yuna didn't know the meaning of 'what is worse that what I'm seeing now.' Was it how Tidus was glaring at Wakka with such malice that he would probably strangle him half to death? Or was it the school newspapers all over the dorm room?

"Wakka..."

At least, Yuna _thought _Tidus had given Wakka a look of evil. Instead he looked somewhat shellshocked instead of upset.

_"Wakka, _ya smart ass!" Tidus grinned, and ran over to his friend, giving him a quick slap on the back. "Long time no see, eh?"

For as long as Yuna could remember, Tidus and Wakka Archatored had always been great friends. Practically inseperable, the two were rarely seen without one another. Both Wakka and Tidus had other friends, but none of the others could even manage to reach the level of Tidus and Wakka's good friendship.

Even though Tidus and Wakka were quite similar with each other; class clowns as well as part of their school's Blitzball team, both had their differences. While Tidus was the true babe magnet of the pair, Wakka was involved in all sorts of clubs at Hastings. One of those clubs being the Editor of the school paper, the Verve.

"Ya got that right, brudda." Wakka picked up a copy of the paper and showed it to Tidus eagerly. "Hey, this came out only a couple of hours ago. Like it? I wrote the front page article myself, ya."

Yuna curiously picked up a spare copy on a table next to her. The title was in gigantic letters, as if it was screaming out at her. Yuna was even on the front page, and so was Tidus himself.

She couldn't believe it. Why did _she, _of all people, have to make the cover without knowing in advance? After all, Yuna was valedictorian of the senior class, but she didn't need this much media attention.

_This much _media attention was exactly correct. Maybe a little too much, in fact.

* * *

_**The Valedictorian's Vendetta: How Yuna Sought Out Revenge**_

_At the end of last year,_Yuna Artodict (Senior)_ had been crowned this year's graduating class 'Valedictorian.' Because of her outstanding grades and overall involvement with Hastings Academy, to many this award had not come as a surprise._

_However, there are few people in this school who would not believe so. Take _Tidus Lochgonski (Senior), _for example. I happen to know him quite personally, and he is not only immensely popular but also next in line for taking command of Hastings' Blitzball team. Only several people in this school know of Tidus' devestating torments of Yuna in the past; apparently I do not know the fine details of his actions. Then again, Yuna did not forget Tidus' actions and has been plotting her revenge ever since._

_This year, though, Yuna's dream goal of revenge has become a reality. Due to Yuna's late arrival, she had few options as to who her roommates would be. With very few options left, Headmaster Mika placed Yuna with a most interesting roommate; yes, _Tidus Lochgonski _himself. Most people would consider this to be highly unerving as well as illegal, however Mika believes so otherwise._

_There has been some speculation about Mika's most recent (and possibly strangest) decision yet. It has been believed that a third party was behind Yuna and Tidus' room pairing. With a large amount of power along with well established connections, Yuna might have had a say in the matter long ago. After all, sharing a room with her worst nightmare _is _a decent punishment for several long years of tormenting..._(Continued on Page C4)

* * *

She didn't care to read the rest.

It took Yuna several moments to absorb all of this information into her head. When anyone receives an overdose of information, especially if it is about them, then it can make their head hurt quite badly.

Yuna didn't even realize that she had rolled up the paper and had started to walk over to Tidus and Wakka.

Both Wakka's and Tidus' attention immediately focused on a now angry Yuna. The three were also not aware that they were being eavesdropped on by the other people in the dorm.

"Can we help you?" Tidus asked sarcastically.

"Quit the backtalk." Yuna answered coldly. "You, Wakka. Did you write this?"

She showed him the newspaper scroll in her hand, shaking it in his face.

"I did, ya. Why you asking me?"

"Do...do you have any proof to back yourself up?" This time Yuna could feel herself shaking slightly. "To back up the details about my revenge against _him!?"_

Tidus backed up slightly as Yuna pointed a finger at him.

"No, but I did get help about the info." Wakka quickly glanced at Tidus nervously, but Yuna saw his action.

"I _knew _you'd be involved in this! Thanks to both you and Wakka, now the whole school knows about us sharing rooms!"

Tidus was pretty sure that he _did not _help Wakka. He might have given him a few details in the past, but not enough so that Wakka would be able to write a whole article.

"Listen," Now he was starting to get impatient, "Whether I helped Wakka or what not, why don't you just put all that crap behind you? Why does it still matter?"

"Because it does."

At this time Wakka had slowly left the area where Yuna and Tidus were arguing. Getting involved was the last thing he wanted.

"You still didn't answer my question. Did you help Wakka or not?"

Tidus paused for a moment. Yuna became even more annoyed and began to speak again.

"Hey, you still---"

_"Yes, dammit I'm still here." _Tidus retorted. "And I didn't help Wakka out. Is this some kind of excuse to blackmail me?"

"No. I'm just searching for evidence." Yuna clenched both her fists as she stared up at Tidus' aqua eyes. "But you're no help right now."

She turned her back on him.

"If you weren't so _slow _then I might have still been able to get some information out of you." She muttered quietly.

Tidus grabbed her roughly, his hand clenched on her shoulder. This time Yuna was getting scared; she had never seen him so angry in her entire life.

"Never..._never_ call me that word again, ya hear?" He said in almost a whisper. "You know I can't help it, and there's nothing I can do. My teachers and my old man have told me that shit already. The last thing I need is more criticism."

"Or else what?" Yuna retorted coldly. "You're going to hit me?"

Tidus removed his hand from the brunette's shoulder. Even though she had a point, this argument was far from over.

"You...don't...know...what...it's..._like!"_ After each word he jabbed Yuna with his finger hard, placing a great deal of emphasis on the last word, as well as finger strength.

"That's the goddamm problem with people like me; always being told that you can't do anything in life all because of some disorder! You, on the other hand know nothing of that stuff. For Yevon's sake, Yuna, you're _the top of our class! _I'll bet that loads of people have told you that you can anything done around here."

Yuna remained silent, still shocked by Tidus' sentence towards her.

"Tidus...I didn't---"

"---Dammit, Yuna." Tidus finished menacingly, "Why don't you leave everyone alone? Yeah, that's why no one around here likes you! 'Cause you're _valedictorian! _That's just a fancy way to say how you're much smarter than all of us here! You know what? Just get your valedictorian-ass out of this place and go dig your mother a grave!"

He hit a nerve. Without warning, Yuna slapped Tidus across the face with her palm---and _hard._

Tidus slowly reached his hand up to his face; if he was in front of a mirror then he would see Yuna's white handprint.

Yuna turned around, her back facing Tidus.

"Someone told me once that a stiff prick has no conscience." She told him quietly, choking back tears. "But you've always been a mentally-challenged asshole, and that's what you're gonna be for the rest of your life."

She abruptly left the room and headed to her bed. Tidus remained motionless for a second, and then looked around the room at the shocked faces.

_"What!?" _He yelled loudly, as people looked away from him quickly. "What did I do this time, dammit!?"

Wakka approached his side. "Don't go makin' jokes about people's mothers, ya. Especially not Yuna's."

"I don't give a fuck about Yuna. I never did, and I never will."

He turned his back on Wakka, and walked out of the room for some fresh air.

At a time like this, that was _exactly _what he needed.

* * *

A/N: I think I've finally found my groove. I've come up with a pretty decent dilemma between Tidus and Yuna (well, I hope it's decent), and now I can build on that...

I _hate _it how I can't update fast enough. Earlier this weekend I was suppossed to begin typing, but nothing came to me. After sitting down, it eventually hit me and I finished this chapter within an hour and a half/two hours. I guess all I really need to do is focus. In Hellschool both Tidus and I have the same problem, not being able to keep our minds on one thing for more than a minute or so.

-Abzan342

PS:

Archtored: Carrot head


	4. First Day Back

_Chapter 4: First Day Back_

**Disclaimer-** Nothing's mine. What more do I have to say?

_Tidus's POV  
_

* * *

"So you still don't give shit about Yuna, ya?"

It was breakfast in the cafeteria now, but instead of thinking about food my head was swimming with thoughts. There was dinner not to long after last night, but I skipped it since I ran out. Even though I missed the food, I still didn't feel like eating.

After I stormed out of the common room I walked around the campus for a bit. All I really needed was some fresh air. The last place I wanted to be was inside. I did cause a huge scene anyway. But I really did not want to be seen with Yuna, the one who blamed me for loads of wild things earlier. I came back to my room around twelve o'clock in the morning, and by then Yuna was sound asleep. Luckily for me there was a sheet divider separating my side of the room with hers. The last thing I wanted to see in the morning was her.

"Hey Ti, ya still in there?" Wakka nudged my shoulders, bringing me back to reality.

"Hm? Oh, yeah...Wait, I mean I don't care..." I muttered, looking away.

Too many damn questions. I've been badgered with them all day, and it's still breakfast. Nearly everyone in the dorm's asked me what happened, and it won't be too long until everyone else in the school knows about my feud with Yuna.

Yuna this, Yuna that. Nearly everything revolved around her these days. She's spoken about loads of things, but ever since Mika announced that she'd be the senior class valedictorian her popularity's gone up by quite a number. The teachers around here all worhip her as if she were some kind of deity. I've even seen a couple of students bow down and create shrines.

Well, maybe not the shrines. Butshe still is quite popular.

From what I've heard Yuna's grades are unmatched; mine have been doing somewhat decent the past three years. Luckily for me I managed to get into at least one advanced class, but I only hope I can keep up with the workload.

Heck, if she hadn't lost to Ashe Dalmasca in the race for Class President then she'd rule the school.

But there's now way that I'd let someone like her rule me.

"Geez, man. What the hell's with ya today?" Wakka asked me while picking up an orange off his plate. "Listen, just forget about Yuna. Food's what matters now. You gotta eat before your first class, ya."

"Thanks, Wakka." I told him, while at the same time gazing around the cafeteria. "I'll eat later. I just hope I can sneak food into my first class."

"That's the way to go."

We talked for a bit, until Gippal and Squall joined us. Before long Cloud, Baralai, Nooj, and some others came too, and any thoughts about Yuna left my mind. The company of everyone calmed me down slightly; even though I saw Yuna enter the cafeteria with several others I cleared her out.

Several people passing by gave me odd looks. Either they were in my dorm last night or news traveld faster than what I thought.

"Tidus you okay?" Baralai asked me from across the round table. "You look out of it."

Well, I suppose not all news travels to everyone quickly.

"Don't bother, ya. He and Yuna had a bit of a fight yesterday." Wakka told him.

I began to cough hard, drinking water when Wakka talked caused me to choke. Everyone looked at me, with Squall patting me on the back.

"Here," Squall began, "I'll get you a napkin..."

"Nah, it's all right." I told him, while standing up and drying myself off. "Listen guys, I should get going. I told Auron I'd see him before class started about today's practice."

"Tidus..." Wakka began as I started to walk away.

"Sorry, Wakka. I gotta go!" I picked up an apple before I walked out, not wanting to remain in that room. If I told them I didn't have blitz practice later today, then they'd know I only wanted to avoid them.

* * *

"Nice move, Wakka." Baralai told him, hitting him across the head.

"Ow, hey! What was that for, ya?" Wakka rubbed the side of his head in dismay.

"It's obvious that Tidus doesn't want to talk about Yuna." Cloud told the group. "If we just give him time then he'll eventually say something."

"Hey," Wakka began, pointing to the cafeteria entrance. "There's Yuna now."

And sure enough, Yuna entered the room. She was flanked by her girlfriends, and as she moved to an empty table heads turned.

"Should we sit with them?" Nooj asked, while craning his neck to get a better look at Yuna and the others.

"We'd better not." Squall muttered, glancing at his girlfriend Rinoa from across the room.

Normally Yuna and her friends would sit with Wakka and his group. But ever since the incident the previous night everyone was skeptical about joining the guys. Even though Rikku and Gippal were currently dating, as well as Squall and Rinoa, no one wanted to risk causing another feud.

Yuna quickly sat down in her seat, glancing around the room nervously. _"Please _don't tell me he's here..."

"Nope, Yunie. Tidus must've ate already." Rikku told her cousin.

"Say Yuna," Tifa asked her, sitting down. "What did happen last night, anyway? We've all only heard rumors but weren't there."

The others all nodded their heads as Yuna looked up.

"Okay." Yuna began as everyone else sat down. "Well, after the two of us came back to the dorm I noticed all of these articles spread across the common room..."

* * *

_Tidus's POV_

I'd normally want to go back to the cafeteria to hang with the guys, but now wasn't the time. Especially since everyone else was so curious about last night. I figured I'd just stay in my first class for the time being, despite the fact that there were about ten minutes left for breakfast.

I sat there in the empty classroom for a while, until the door opened. Thinking it was Wakka or one of the others, I was prepared to say anything as an excuse. They all must have thought I had blitzball, anyway.

But it wasn't Wakka or the guys. A small part of me thought it was Yuna, but it wasn't her, either.

A tall viera walked in, and a pretty one too. I'm sure I've seen her around the school in the past, but not up close. Her tanned skin contrasted with that white blonde hair, which was nestled up in a loose ponytail. I'm not a big fashion guru, but she looked strange in a white blouse and brown slacks. Viera usually wear light clothing because of the climate in their homeland.

"Hello, am I correct that you are Tidus?" She asked me, shutting the door behind her.

"Of...of course. Yeah." I answered. And I thought she was looking for Ms. Trepe, my English teacher.

"I had a feeling you would be here. I could sense your presence." The viera told me, leaning back against the white board in the front of the room. "Something is troubling you, no?"

"Well..." I began, carefully avoiding her gaze. I knew that the viera could sense things around them that humans could not. Yet at the same time, I was unsure of what to say. "No, not right now."

She gave me an odd look, but continued on. "I see."

"So, why do you need me?" I figured it was best to change the topic.

"I have been assigned to be your contact teacher this year."

Damn. I'd nearly forgotten about this. Yes, I have been a victim of Dyslexia, and because of it I've been under the close watch of all of my teachers. For a couple of my classes I have this 'In-Class Support' thing, where there are two teachers there and one is to help me if I need anything. Well it wasn't really that bad, getting extra help and all. But when people like Yuna criticize you for being 'slow' or 'mentally challenged,' it's as if you immediately hate them.

I'm actually quite surprised I made it into a decent English class this year. And an Advanced Placement one too, especially since I have trouble reading.

"You may call me Ms. Fran, for now."

"Sure thing, Ms.---"

"Well, well, well." A drawling voice came from the doorway, and a nasty one to boot. Besides Yuna he was the last thing I wanted to see. "If it isn't the fruitcake."

* * *

A/N: I put that bit about Tidus being mentally handicapped for a reason. Both he and I have the same problem, except I don't have dyslexia.

Well, that's that. I was hoping I could get some detail on the first class, but I figured I'd cut it here. After all, I've put in a cliffy, too.

-Ciao for now,  
-Abzan342


End file.
